The present invention relates generally to musical instruments and, specifically, to contrabassoons. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel register system for a contrabassoon.
The modem contrabassoon was developed by Wilhelm Heckel of Biebrich, Germany, in 1879. While there have been numerous refinements and mechanical improvements to the Heckel system contrabassoon, the fundamental acoustics have remained basically constant since that time.
With respect to the register, or vent system, the earliest Heckel contrabassoons used two vent holes operated simultaneously by a single key. At some time, probably within a decade before or after 1900, a second vent key was introduced in an attempt to simplify the fingerings and the performance of higher range notes. Since that time, the acoustics of the vent system have not significantly changed. Vent hole sizes and locations have changed only in very small amounts.
Performers on the contrabassoon are accustomed to the difficulties of playing the notes that require the use of the register keys. The difficulties of obtaining a clear attack of notes with good intonation have been accepted as normal.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a number of new features which represent significant advances in contrabassoon design and function. These features include:
a. a new register system, comprising 5 vent holes selectively operated by three newly developed key mechanisms;
b. a redesigned linkage from the lower register key touchpiece for the left thumb to the low E key (943); and
c. a new alternate C# key for the right hand second finger (RH2).
This system will provide the contrabassoon player with certain playing options and capabilities which were previously impossible, or at best difficult, to achieve.
One embodiment of the present invention is a contrabassoon having a body, a tuning slide coupled to the body, and a bocal pipe coupled to the tuning slide. The body, tuning slide and bocal pipe form a tube having a continuous bore extending therethrough. The embodiment further includes a register system comprising 5 vent holes formed in the tube. The preferred embodiment of the invention further comprises a key mechanism for selectively opening and closing the vent holes.
In one embodiment of the invention, at least 1 of the 5 vent holes is formed in the bocal pipe. In a preferred embodiment, 4 of the 5 vent holes are formed in the bocal pipe. In this embodiment, one of the 5 vent holes is formed in the tuning slide.
In one embodiment, the first of the 5 vent holes is located approximately 1 inch from an end of the bore (i.e., approximately 1 inch from the bocal end of the bocal pipe). The first hole is approximately 0.083 inch in diameter.
In one embodiment, a second of the 5 holes is located approximately 9xe2x85x9 inches from an end of the bore. The second hole is approximately 0.099 inch in diameter.
In one embodiment, a third of the 5 holes is located approximately 12xe2x85x9 inches from an end of the bore. The third hole is approximately 0.110 inch in diameter.
In one embodiment, a fourth of the 5 holes is located approximately 17xc2xd inches from an end of the bore. The fourth hole is approximately 0.110 inch in diameter.
In one embodiment, a fifth of the 5 holes is located approximately 22 {fraction (15/16)} inches from an end of the bore. The fifth hole is approximately 0.126 inch in diameter. In a preferred embodiment, the fifth hole is located in the tuning slide. In this embodiment, the distance from the end of the bore to the fifth vent hole will vary with the position of the tuning slide.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a portion of the key mechanism for selectively opening and closing the vent holes is configured to selectively open a first and a second of the 5 vent holes. This portion of the key mechanism preferably comprises a touchpiece configured for actuation by the left thumb.
In one embodiment of the invention, a portion of the key mechanism for selectively opening and closing the vent holes is configured to selectively open a third one of the vent holes. This portion of the key mechanism preferably comprises at least 2 touchpieces configured for alternative actuation by the left thumb or the right trigger finger.
In one embodiment of the invention, a portion of the key mechanism for selectively opening and closing the vent pieces is configured to selectively open a fourth and fifth of the vent holes. This portion of the key mechanism preferably comprises a touchpiece configured for actuation by the left thumb. This portion of the key mechanism preferably further comprises linkage configured to selectively operate a low E vent pad. This linkage preferably comprises a clutch mechanism.
In one embodiment of the present invention, an alternatives C# tone hole is provided, along with a key mechanism for selectively opening and closing the alternative C# tone hole. This key mechanism preferably comprises a touchpiece configured for actuation by a finger of the right hand.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the register system is designed for optimum performance with the tuning slide pulled out approximately xc2xd inch.
The five holes of the new system provide the player with the following playing characteristics:
a clean attacks on all second and third octave notes at any dynamic level;
b. better stability of tone through crescendos and decrescendos on the second and third octave notes;
c. improved intonation over the upper two octaves;
d. simplified and more logical fingerings;
e. an expanded range of notes for the normal scale without special adaptations of the instrument or of the reeds to get them;
f. a more rounded and open tone for the upper register notes; and
g. a greater number of good optional fingerings for smoother technique.
Other advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.